


Revenge Is Sweeter Than You Ever Were

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Angst, Arranged Marriage, BAMF!Harry, Crossover, Don't Touch My Mother You Bastard, Erik You Idiot, F/M, Harry & Erik Have Parental Problems, Harry Is Charles & Erik Love Child, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Shaw Could You Just Die, They Both Are Emotionally Constipated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles is a Bearer, electoral prince and heir to the Prince-Elector Brian Xavier, Duke of Westchester. Erik is Crown Prince of Genosha ad heir to the Empire. They meet at a ball and fall in love. However circumstances and mean spirited characters come between them.<br/>Sixteen years later, Harry is ready to do anything to avenge his Dam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So I know it has been ages since I've updated but I didn't really know where I wanted to go with this so there's been a lot of drafts for this and I just didn't have the time. Now I planed out everything so it should go better.

Ths isn't a fairy tale. It could have been, it certainly started out as one but it isn't. This is the story of a man who put duty before his love. The story of a man who loved and loved and was broken for it. This is the story of a boy who became a man and vowed to make suffer all those who had hurt the person who he loved above all. 

This isn't a fairy tale but maybe, _maybe_ , there will be a Happily Ever After...


	2. The Fairy Tale - i

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language so bear with me.  
> Title from the Veronicas

i.

Once upon a time lived a young man named Charles Xavier. He was a very special man for he was of a rare and most precious kind. This young man was a Bearer, and he was not just any Bearer – he was the fairest of them all with eyes as deep and blue as a summer’s sky and skin as white as the purest snow. But Charles Xavier wasn’t just a lovely face, he had a character to match too for he was known to be the kindest creature one could encounter in Westchester, the duchy he was set to inherit.  
Charles was so precious that all around sought to protect him as best as they could from the harsh reality of the world. His father, Prince Elector Brian Xavier would sit with him in Greymalkin Castle’s private library, an atlas open between them, and tell him of the Earth’s wonders without ever hinting at its ugliness and his mother would fuss over his hair and his clothes and worry constantly over him for he was her brightest jewel. Even the servants spoiled the sweet young Bearer who was the pride of House Xavier. Charles Xavier thus grew into a bright young man, caring and joyous but overwhelmingly naïve despite his Gift of mind reading.  
When Charles reached his sixteen years, his mother decided it was time for him to wed and his father agreed for he wanted to see his precious son well settled under his watchful eyes before he was to leave his mortal coil. To that end, Princess Sharon organized a Coming of Age ball in the summer of Charles’ sixteenth birthday. All the noblest families of the Empire were set to attend, for Westchester’s worth was only equaled by Wiltshire’s, Prince Elector Abraxas Malfoy’s domain and all wanted the prestige of having a Bearer as a spouse.  
Charles for his part couldn’t have cared less. He did not want to spark a bond with and marry any of the men who would come running to Westchester at his mother’s behest. Charles may have been sheltered but he was not a fool. He knew that these men only cared for the nice dowry Westchester would be and his Bearer status. This is why Charles chose to escape as often as he could from Greymalkin while his mother went into a frenzy trying to organize the grandest Coming of Age ball of them all.  
It happened during one such escapade. Charles was sitting on his favorite tree branch –tree climbing being one of his most scandalous of hobbies- his back resting on the trunk, legs hanging idly. If Mother ever caught him she would be furious because he was dirtying his clothes and getting scratches on his hands and that was without talking about what the sun would do to his precious white skin. God forbid he welcomes his suitors with skin as red as a lobster or worse, brown! If Father ever caught him he would be sick with worry because he'd wandered off on his own. But Charles was sure he would understand that he had needed to escape Mother ceaseless outfitting and fretting over cake and table spoons. Charles knew he should not be so harsh with his mother; she was only looking after his wellbeing. He was sixteen and his father had took him aside, explaining to him that it was his duty to take a husband to rule Westchester beside to because he wouldn't be allowed to do so on his own and that he had to protect Westchester's people from the power-play a single Bearer duke would cause. Having a ball would be a chance for him to meet suitable candidates. He was actually given a choice!  
However generous Charles’ parents were being, he just wasn’t satisfied. He did not want a husband who would surely look down on a book-loving Bearer. He did not want to leave Greymalkin and Mrs. Weasley, the head cook, and Mrs. McGonagall his strict but kind governess and all the other kind servants most of whom he had known all his life. Charles sighed; he guessed it was all part of growing up. He looked at the horizon and noted that the sun was getting rather low. If he did not leave soon it would be almost dark by the time he would reach home and Father was sure to join in the scolding if that ever happened. He then proceeded to climb down, jumping down from the lowest branch and landing gracefully on his feet. Walking on the road towards home he twisted his ribbon around his hands. They were less restricting than a man’s cravat but Charles still didn’t really like them and his mother kept on insisting that he wear them in a bow around his throat as was the fashion. She would not be pleased to see it all wrinkled. Charles snorted. Little seemed to please Mother these days.  
Charles was so lost in thought that he did not hear the rider approaching until he was almost upon him. It was only a testament of the rider’s control of his mount that Charles made it out alive. Had he been less skilled, his parents might have had to pick his remains with a spoon, if they would even have recognized him.  
“Are you out of your mind ? How can you ride so thoughtlessly ?” Charles cried while trying to regain his senses.  
“I ? I am out of my mind ?” the rider retorted angrily; his stormy grey eyes flashing. “You were the one that was walking on the path without a care in the world !”  
“Well-! Well- !” Charles sputtered, getting quite frustrated. Then, he raised his head up high like his mother always did when in the presence of someone she thought to be below her notice and said rather snottily : “Well, I can walk however and wherever I please for we are on my father’s property !”  
Charles was rather proud of his comeback, it was then rather unfortunate that it was that moment that his brain chose to notice how extremely handsome the rider was, what with his dark hair, square jaw and steely grey eyes. He also had broad shoulders and he carried himself rather regally. There was no doubt that he was one of those nobles who had come at his mother’s calling, one only had to look at his condescending air to be sure of that. Charles was sure that if he brought him home, his mother would cry with happiness, if only because he would have finally shown some interest in the rather tedious affair that was his future marriage.  
The rider only raised an amused eyebrow at his posturing and Charles was already puffing up again. Maybe he looked ridiculous trying to put on airs but that was neither here nor there. The nerve of the man ! He almost bawls him over and then he laughs at him ! However he was interrupted before he was able to go on his rant.  
“I am sorry, I didn’t see you” the rider said with a charming smile, eyes filled with laughter. “Would you allow me to escort you?”  
Charles sniffed, crossing his arms and pointing his nose even higher in the air for good measure. “I didn’t ask for you to escort me. I can find my way quite well. As I said, we are on my father’s property. And I do not let myself be escorted home by men who do not have the courtesy of introducing themselves. Good day, sir.”  
He then turned around and proceeded to fall flat on his face. Charles exit would have been perfect if he had not stumbled upon a rock that he had not seen, his nose having still been so high up in the air. The rider laughed loud and long.  
“Is that the behavior of a gentleman ?!” Charles hissed, cheeks flaming with embarrassment. He tried to get up to save what little remained of his dignity but it was not to be as his legs gave out under him. He cried out, startled, as he fell back down on the floor. This caused the rider to cease laughing immediately. He dismounted and kneeled beside Charles.  
“Are you hurt ?” he asked voice filled with concern.  
Charles did not reply immediately. He was rather put out by the stranger’s behavior but he was injured and it was getting late. He would never make it to Greymalkin before sundown on his own.  
“Yes, it’s my ankle.” He replied reluctantly. “I think it’s sprained.”  
“Allow me” the stranger asked before putting his hands on Charles left ankle at his nod. He prodded it gently before declaring that yes, it was sprained but nothing too dire and Charles should allow him to escort him back home.  
“But I still do not know your name, sir” Charles reminded.  
“Yes, how rude of me. My name is Max Eisendhart, at your service” the rider replied after a slight pause.  
“Charles Xavier, at yours” Charles said primly.  
“Would you allow me to escort you back home now ?” the rider – Mr. Eisendhart questioned amusedly.  
“If you must” Charles conceded with a smile of his own.  
Mr. Eisendhart helped Charles up and then, with an arm across his waist and Charles’ thrown around his shoulders, he guided him to his horse. Charles flushed. He had never been this close to a man not his father before and if mother were to see their present positions she would be scandalized.  
“It is a wonder that your horse has not wandered off on his own” Charles said trying to fill up the silence.  
“Magneto is very loyal to me” Mr. Eisendhart replied while helping Charles mount the horse in question. “He would never leave without me; we have been through a lot together.”  
He then went up behind him and Charles tried to hide his surprise. It really was not proper for him to be seated so close to a stranger like that, his torso pressed so tightly to Charles’ back that he could feel the heat emanating from it and hear his heart beat or was it his own ? He was quite flustered. Maybe he did not know that Charles was a Bearer? But he had introduced himself and the Xavier heir was quite well known among the highest circles. Should he say something? He really did not want to. It was quite peculiar but he was feeling rather safe in the stranger’s embrace, his arms around Charles while he guided the horse on the way towards Greymalkin. He said nothing.  
He slightly regretted his choice when he spied Mrs. McGonagall stalking wherever to in the courtyard. She stopped dead when she saw them, her eyebrows pulled into a disapproving frown. Her expression turned into one of concern when she saw that he was leaning heavily onto Mr. Eisendhart’s arm and favoring his right leg. She asked Mr. Weasley, the groundskeeper, to go fetch the physician. A servant was called to help Charles to his room and before he knew it he was ensconced in his bed, waiting for the physician. He was not even given the time to thank Mr. Eisendhart ! He was not such a bad sort after all, if one excluded their rocky start. He had escorted him back home without doing anything nefarious to him. And he was rather handsome.  
Charles sighed. He’ll probably never see him again. He was only a Mister whose name he had never heard of before and Charles was expected to marry higher than that so there was no reason for him to continue being in his company at the moment if he did not see him as a future prospect. His parents were lenient but not that lenient.  
“Charles Edmund William Xavier ! Have you any idea…”  
Charles groaned. It seemed his mother had finally heard of his return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading !


End file.
